Pirates' Booty
by Lord22
Summary: Ryoko Hakubi was hired to pull a job. Kiyone and Mihoshi got an anonymous tip about a Space Pirate. Princess Ayeka received an emergency distress signal. Three different kinds of bait lured these four women to one place. With the trap sprung they are in for a life-changing and mind breaking experience... HEAVY ECCHI. Includes bondage, girl on girl, and other fetishes.


**Tenchi Muyo: Pirates Booty**

 **Chapter One: The Job**

Red light shone down over a scantily clad woman with long black hair swinging upon a pole. Space Pirate Ryoko took a moment to check out her well-formed rear as she made her way over to the assigned booth. She was a cyan haired, buxom woman, clad in a red and black jumpsuit which clung to her curves. She kept her energy saber on call. She didn't like this club, the jazz music playing in the background was distracting. And the smell of cigarette smoke was inescapable. She could practically taste it.

At the booth sat Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe. Or so Ryoko had heard. Washu was a red-headed woman, with ample breasts shown off by a skintight black outfit. She regarded Ryoko with an analytical eye. As Ryoko sat down, Washu leaned forward. Taking a moment to smoke a pipe, the genius gazed at Ryogo's body in a manner the Space Pirate was used to. 'Hmm, DD cup breasts and an appealingly curvaceous figure. You could work at this club, you know?'

'Hey, eye's up here lady!' said Ryoko. 'Do you have a job for me or not?'

Washu sat back in her red velvet seat. Bringing up her arms she stretched herself out, sticking out her chest in the process. 'Alright, alright, geez, I'll cut to the chase.' She drew out a picture and set it down on the smooth black table. It was of a saucer-shaped vessel, painted violet. 'Do you see this?'

'Yes,' said Ryoko, 'what is it?'

'It's an illegal party ship, specializing in exotic entertainment.' said Washu. 'I need you to raid the place for me.'

'Alright, fine,' said Ryoko, 'what exactly do you need?'

'The cargo,' said Washu, 'I need the cargo for my experiments. Get it for me, and I'll pay you 17,000 credits. I'll pay you 3000 upfront.' She set a credit chip on the table along with a flash drive, Ryoko took both.

'Alright,' said Ryoko, 'now where will the ship be? Or do I have to find it myself?'

'On that flash drive there are coordinates to where it will be three days from now.' said Washu as the waitress arrived with two drinks. Washu took one and offered it to Ryoko. 'A toast to mutual success, eh?'

Ryoko stared at her. 'Fine.' She took the drink and drank it down. It was very sweet and gave her a lightheaded feeling. She noticed that the waitress had an empty look in her eyes. She also noticed that the pole dancer was eyeing her hungrily.

She put it from her mind.

* * *

Three days later Ryo-Oki pulled out of Warpspace directly above the ship from the picture. Ryoko phased out of her living ship and into the target ship. It was impeccably clean and felt empty. The lights were bright and in good working order. Ryoko crossed through many rooms. One was filled with many tables and had a machine with an uncanny resemblance to a milking machine. The only difference was the shape of the suction cups.

Another was like a showroom, with a stage and many poles upon it. Behind in the back room were cages where many exotic beasts lay dormant.

Finally, there was the cargo. Endless rooms of identical steel boxes. On each of them was an ID number. They were sorted in great stacks. Whatever was within these boxes had been bought in bulk. Ryoko came to a box standing alone and lifted the latches. 'Let's see whats within box no 1.' It swung open without a sound and Ryoko recoiled at what she saw.

Within the box, on top of many silk cushions of pink, lay a voluptuous brown-haired woman in a yellow dress. She was bound with her knees against her chest by many ropes and was very beautiful. Ryoko was stunned. 'What the- who is keeping people locked up in boxes?'

'That would be me, dear.' said a low, husky voice.

Ryoko whirled around and saw a black-haired woman in skintight red clothes. It was the pole dancer from before. She was holding what looked like a remote. Ryoko drew her beam saber, but the woman hit a button on a remote. Suddenly Ryoko's entire body went limp like a puppet whose strings had been cut. The Space Pirate landed on her side, and her beam saber disappeared. She couldn't speak or move an inch.

'Now I bet you're wondering how I did that.' said the woman. 'The truth is, Washu set you up. She gave you a drink laced with nanites. They inhibit your powers and ability to move when active.' She reached up to a stack and pulled down a box. Then she set it down on the floor in front of Ryoko before kneeling. Ryoko could barely think. However, she had a feeling of dread when she saw the box. 'My name is Zigil, and you are my latest catch.'

She propped Ryoko's head up and leaned in to press their lips together. At the same time, her hands ran over Ryoko's body, feeling up her breasts and butt. She took in every curve. Then she took them in some more.

Ryoko's eyes widened as she realized she had received her first kiss from a total stranger. She bristled as the kiss an excellent, and Zigil began tying her up in duct tape. When Ryoko was cocooned in the stuff, Zigil set a length of tape over her lips. Then she opened the box to reveal a space amidst the cushions, big enough for a woman. Hoisting her up, Zigil set Ryoko down inside the box. 'Do sleep well, dear.'

The box was closed, and Ryoko was left in darkness. All she could think was that she would make Washu pay for this.

* * *

Kiyone Makibi was tired. Her ditzy dark-skinned blonde partner went beyond feeling and was currently fast asleep. Her gaze fell upon her console, blinking in and out. Looking through the viewscreen, she saw the vastness of space stretching out before her. The stars before her were uncountable and quite beautiful.

Even so, all the beauty in the universe wasn't enough to distract from the facts. They had been stonewalled. Mihoshi by now had a reputation which had ensured they would never get any real missions. They had even been assigned to a distant sector where nothing ever happened. There was no chance of running into any trouble to end their losing streak. Mihoshi could afford to sleep because they weren't going anywhere.

Kiyone looked at her reflection in a mirror, brushing a long strand of blue hair from her face. She was twenty-three, still, a virgin had no long or short-term relationship. She had few friends, and to top it all off, she was at the end of her career. All of a sudden, the screen flared to life, and a message appeared. Kiyone read through it with half-lidded blue eyes, before her eyes opened wide.

She could scarcely believe it and read the message twice more to confirm. Then she turned to begin shaking Mihoshi. 'Mihoshi! Mihoshi wake up! We've got orders!'

'Mmmm…' Mihoshi remained asleep. 'you are under arrest…'

'Stop dreaming about police work, and help me with our real police work!' Snapped Kiyone, shaking her.

Finally, Mihoshi awoke, sitting upright and looking to Kiyone. 'Yes, Kiyone, what is it? A robbery?'

'Better,' said Kiyone, 'we've just gotten a lead on the infamous Space Pirate Zigil.'

Mihoshi stared at her. 'Zigil?'

Kiyora resisted the urge to tear out her hair. 'Yes, Zigil, nobody knows her real name, but she is wanted on twelve different systems! She's a space pirate with a thing for a beautiful young woman. She is known for performing involuntary physical and mental alterations on people. She has been on the most wanted list for years.' Mihoshi was looking out the window, looking bored. 'Are you even listening?'

'Of course Kiyone,' said Mihoshi, 'now what are we doing?'

'We're going to check out the coordinates in this transmission.' said Kiyone. 'We're the only ship in the region, so this is our chance to make it big.' This was what Kiyone had been waiting for. This was her chance.

The Yagami pulled out of space in the coordinates. They found a series of asteroids orbiting a single station shaped like a great saucer. It was all built into one great asteroid. Their instruments weren't detecting anything so it was probably shielded against scanners. Kiyone unbuckled her seatbelt and holstered her gun. 'Alright, Mihoshi, let's go.'

'But Kiyone, I don't want to fight a dangerous space pirate…' whined Mihoshi. 'Couldn't someone else do it?'

'Mihoshi, we are Galaxy Police Officers!' snapped Kiyone. 'Now start acting like one! We'll stay at the lowest rank forever if we don't do this!'

''Except she's right.' realized Kiyone. 'Zigil is only slightly below the Space Pirate Ryoko in danger level. Why would the Galaxy Police have sent us in as first responders? This is a job for top agents, not… us.'

For a moment she considered calling it all off. The whole thing seemed a little too convenient. Yet then she thought about the prospect of promotion. Of becoming important. And the argument was won.

The two officers docked with the station and made their way into a violet hallway. It stretched before them with an unclear length, and they did not see the exit until they were right on top of it. Kiyone found her face inches away from the door before she stopped. She looked for a control panel but didn't find anything.

Mihoshi knocked, and Kiyone blinked in surprise. 'Mihoshi, that isn't going to-' The door slid open, revealing darkened steel halls and Kiyone gave up. 'Good work Mihoshi, let's keep moving.'

They walked through the door and had not gotten far before the door slid shut behind them. Kiyone turned around, having a distinct sinking feeling. There was no control panel. She was beginning to think this had been a very bad idea.

'Kiyone, I'm scared…' said Mihoshi.

'Calm down bubblehead,' said Kiyone, raising her gun. 'they wouldn't have assigned us this mission if they didn't think we were capable of it. Let's have a look around.'

They made their way through the empty halls until they came to a room. Within that room were countless boxes sealed tight, piled on each other. They reached up to the ceilings in some cases. However, there were three boxes laid out before her. One of them was shut tight, and as Kiyone approached it, she saw there was a name on a silver plaque.

 _Ryoko Hakubi, the sexy competition_

'Ryoko? As in the infamous criminal…' Kiyone looked to the other two boxes. Lying open with pink cushions and a place where something human-sized would be kept. Kneeling down by the box, she raised its lid to see that there was a plaque on this one too.

 _Mihoshi Kurimitsu, the braindead bombshell_

Kiyone grew very cold as she made her way over to the third box, and reached out to take hold of its lid. It seemed to rise in slow motion, as she got a look at its plaque.

 _Kiyone Makibi, the supermodel workaholic_

Kiyone rose up, feeling as though someone had trodden over her grave. Someone had been expecting them. Someone had laid out these boxes, put their names on it. Kiyone had the feeling that this was a trap.

'Kiyone, let's go.' said Mihoshi, sounding terrified.

'Yeah,' said Kiyone, 'yeah okay-'

And then a translucent wall came out of the floor, surrounding them in a circle which reached the ceiling. Kiyone set her hands to the wall and tried to force it down, but it wouldn't budge. Gas spilled into the cage of glass, and Kiyone found herself breathing it in. Her arms and legs went limp and she fell to the ground, as though a puppet whose strings had been cut. It hurt only a little, and she found herself staring into Mihoshi's face, as a heat began to fill her.

Then the gas was sucked away. The walls were removed as the sound of footsteps approached Kiyone from behind. Kiyone tried to move, tried to reach for her gun, tried to do anything, but nothing happened. Her body had stopped obeying her.

Someone kneeled down by her and turned Kiyone to face her. Smiling down on her was a beautiful black-haired woman.

'Well, well, well,' she said, 'look what I've gone and caught snooping around my merchandise. A supermodel workaholic and a brain-dead bombshell.' She leaned in and forced Kiyone's first kiss upon her. 'My name is Zigil dear; you probably received a message about me.'

If she could move, Kiyone's eyes would have widened. How could this woman know about Galaxy Police key information? She was left to wonder as the woman set her down, stepped over her, and picked up Mihoshi. Zigil kissed Mihoshi on the lips before snapping one finger. Instantly energy bindings snapped into place around Mihoshi's arms and legs. They forced her into a fetal position as Zigil set the dark-skinned blonde into her box. She removed her gun and shut the door over her. The box was locked, and Zigil made her way over to Kiyone. She lay down on top of Kiyone, pressing their ample busts together. Their faces were inches apart. Zigil set two fingers under Kiyone's chin. Kiyone found a blush coming to her features as Zigil ground against her.

'The truth is,' Zigil said, 'the Galaxy Police is sick of Mihoshi. She fouls up even the simplest of missions. They need to assign a competent detective to keep her out of trouble. They can't fire her because her family are important. So instead they have to waste a state of the art ship to transport her around for no reason. Fuel costs, damages, reputation, oh, and paychecks.

'So they made a deal with me. I… retire her, get her out of their hair. And in exchange, they turn a blind eye to my efforts.' She straddled Kiyone and began to grope the Police Detectives breasts. Even though her skintight jumpsuit, the sensation was beyond pleasurable. 'As for you, well I'm afraid you have the bad luck to be assigned as her partner. But even so, you were a lot of help. After all, without your drive to advance your career, Mihoshi may have never made it here. I'm lucky you were stupid enough not to think things through. I should have called you 'the workaholic bimbo' as a compromise.' She reached forward and stuck her hands into Kiyone's subspace compartment. As she rummaged around in it, she used her other hand to feel Kiyone's rear up. She was very skilled, and Kiyone found a bright red blush on her cheeks. Then Zigil drew out her emergency distress signal. 'I'll be borrowing this for a while. Don't worry, after I'm done you won't be missing it.'

Zigil arose and activated the distress signal with a couple of turns, before setting it down. She picked Kiyone up in a bridal fashion and brought her over to lay her into her designated box. Then she snapped her fingers, and the bindings forced Kiyone into a fetal position. As she tried to get some feeling back into her body, Kiyone realized what an idiot she'd been. Intent on advancing her career, she had rushed into an obvious trap without thinking about it. Now she was about to be sealed up and…

The question arose in her mind: What would happen to her after this?

Her eyes moved, and she gazed at Zigil, who was enjoying her discomfort. Zigil must have guessed what she was thinking, for she answered. 'I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise by giving you the details. Let me say that I've followed your career before now. Don't feel bad; I would have nabbed you eventually anyway, even if I hadn't been commissioned. For what it's worth someone's going to enjoy breaking you Kiyone.'

Kiyone winced as she felt Zigil slap her across the ass with one hand. The force of it was enormous, and she felt her ample breasts bounce as her form shook. Zigil enjoyed the motions until they stopped. Then she closed the box upon her, leaving Kiyone in darkness.

* * *

Princess Ayeka was returning from yet another marriage meeting. She was on her way to another. Then her sensors picked up something odd. The violet-haired, beautiful Princess looked at the data in surprise. 'A distress signal from a Galaxy Police cruiser? From the looks of things, I'm the only ship nearby. I can't ignore it, I guess.' She turned to her ship. 'Set course for the source of that distress signal.'

The journey took some hours before Ayeka came out into what appeared to be an asteroid field. Then she saw a great asteroid heading straight for her ship. Mentally commanding her vessel, beams of light shot forth and obliterated the stone. Then she continued onwards unfazed. There were several more similar incidents. Finally, she came out into the view of a Red Galaxy Police cruiser. Ayeka opened channels.

'Attention disabled Galaxy Police vessel.' said Ayeka. 'I am Princess Ayeka of the Jurai Royal Family. If you require assistance, please respond.'

There was dead silence from the vessel. Ayeka became concerned. Had everyone on board already been killed? She scanned for life signs upon the vessel, and detected one, though very faint. Ayeka decided to investigate. Willing the power from her vessel, she transported aboard.

Making her way through the halls in search of the life sign, she, at last, came across four boxes. Three of them were sealed tight, but a forth was wide open. Approaching them, Ayeka read the plaques on the front of the boxes.

 _Ryoko, the sexy competition_

 _Mihoshi, the braindead bombshell_

 _Kiyone, the supermodel workaholic_

Ayeka had no idea what the labels meant, but she noted the name of Ryoko the Legendary Space Pirate. She wondered why she was mentioned, and what was in the boxes. What did that woman have to do with the distress signal? Before she could investigate further, however, she saw something. A black-haired woman was lying in a swoon on the floor.

The Princess approached her and leaned over her, sensing her life energy was very faint. All of a sudden, the woman's eyes opened in a flash. She lunged forward, arms gripped Ayeka and drew her down and forced their lips together. The woman proved a very good kisser, for Ayeka found herself kissing back. Her mouth was opened, and a pill forced down her throat. The kiss was broken, and Ayeka stumbled back, shocked and reeling.

She found herself swooning backward. As she fell only to be caught by the woman before she hit the ground. Picking her up in a bridal fashion, the woman looked at her. 'Well, I've never had a target quite as high profile as you before. Gotta admit, if you hadn't responded to my other targets distress signals, I'd have been at a loss on how to pursue you.'

Ayeka couldn't speak. She could barely think as the woman raised the lid on the fourth case so she could read the plaque. It said:

 _Ayeka, the ravishing princess_

It had been a trap. Everything that had happened had been drawing her into bondage. Now Ayeka remembered that Mihoshi was the name of an infamous Galaxy Police Officer. As she was fitted into the box, Ayeka could do little but hope someone would save her. Then the lid was closed, and she was in darkness.

* * *

Ryoko the space pirates days of raiding and pillaging were over. Mihoshi wouldn't be causing any more problems for the Galaxy Police. And Kiyone was about to get a new career path with even less chance of promotion. Meanwhile, Princess Ayeka had been safely removed from her client's path.

'Not bad for a few days work,' said Zigil as she loaded the boxes with the four women inside into the many stacks. 'Wouldn't you agree, Noike?'

'Oh yes,' said the green-haired Noike Kamiki Jurai as she emerged from the shadows. She was bustier than Ryoko. She was a better cook than Sasami. She had and graduated first in her class at the galaxy police, as opposed to Kiyone who graduated second. Zigil didn't like her very much. 'I couldn't have asked for better, in fact.' She brought out a credit chip and handed it to Zigil, who pocketed it.

'So tell me,' said Zigil, 'what are you going to do with them?'

Noike thought about it. 'I'm not sure. My only plan was to get them out of the way. I'd love to brainwash them into my personal harem, but Ayeka and Ryoko are a bit recognizable. I think I'll put them in cold storage. Eventually, people will stop looking for them. Then I'll bring them out as lookalikes.' She walked forward and set one hand to the boxes. 'How do these work?'

'They seal the person in both time and space.' said Zigil. 'Completely frozen. At the same time, subliminal messages are sent into their minds. It weakens their willpower and preps them for their new tasks.

'It's a fine plan you've got. Just too bad you'll be joining them before you can enact it.' Then she injected a syringe into Noike's neck. Nike froze, shuddered an fell to the ground, her enormous breasts bouncing. Her green hair fell around her. 'Nothing personal, but I've got multiple employers, and one of them wants you. She also wanted the ones you sent me to capture, so it worked out great.'

Zigil picked up Noike and kissed her upon the lips and set her into an open box to one side, before closing it over her. Taking out a cell phone, she dialed a number and set the phone to one ear, waiting for a response.

'Washu, greatest scientific genius in the universe speaking?' said a voice.

'I've got the women you requested.' said Zigil.

'Excellent!' cackled Washu. 'Soon funding my experiments will be a simple matter!'

Soon the exchange would be made, and the women would be sent off for Washu to do with as she wanted. Zigil, of course, had already made arrangements. She expected she would get back her newly captured girls soon enough. And when she did they'd bring with them a certain red-haired scientist soon enough.

All she had to do was wait.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is a fic I wrote a long time ago but never posted on fanfiction. I cleaned it up just recently, and here it is. I'm not sure if I'm ever going to post another chapter for this. Maybe if people like it.

Also, I'm pretty sure that this is the first example of any kind of erotica dealing with Noike. One of the first, at any rate. What does that say about the character? She has the biggest breasts of the entire cast and no one who watched the show is interested in her?

It just goes to show that looks are no substitute for personality.


End file.
